


You Know...

by K_T_Tara



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Fanboy, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_T_Tara/pseuds/K_T_Tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know... you get to meet him one day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know...

Philip J. Coulson has been in SHIELD for a long time. A very long time. Since he was practically a kid, and he's lived his whole life by its values. But more importantly, Coulson was accustomed to weird. To very weird.

So when he found himself more than thirty years in the past due to some tinkering on an Asgardian relic, it warranted no more than a," Huh. Well, that's new."

He wasn't too worried. No doubt Fitzsimmons would work quickly to bring him back, so he might as well enjoy it while he could. Besides, the worst part had already happened, being that when he was transported to the past, it was into his old living room.

Where his younger self (he must've been ten around this time) had been playing on the floor with his action figures. (Yeah, that was smooth.) But it proved that Philip Coulson was born accustomed to strange and unusual, for the ten year old just looked up at him, tilted his head and asked," Who are you? Are you an alien?" He sounded just a little bit too excited at the prospect of meeting an alien.

'I was a strange child,' Coulson thought to himself, then,' Hoo, boy. Wait til he meets Thor.' That was fun, and with a smile on his face he crouched down to the little boy's level. Philip was wearing a blue Captain America helmet, under which two hopeful blue eyes peered out from. "No, I'm not an alien," Coulson told him.

"Oh," Philip was almost disappointed until Coulson explained," I'm you. From the future."

The ensuing gasp and look of wonder on Philip's face was more than worth it, laws of time-traveling be damned. If it made both Philip Coulsons grin this widely, it was okay. "Really?" the child asked, tilting his head this way and that, as if knowing that this was him from the future would somehow chance his appearance.

Then…"I thought I'd be taller…"

Coulson sighed," We also thought we'd have a full head of hair." Obviously, neither went to plan.

Little Philip peered up at him," So…the future-me, huh?"

"Yup."

Philip leered," Got a girlfriend?"

"I am not telling you that."

He simply shrugged; it was worth a try. "Are we at least cool?"

"Pretty cool. Everyone seems to think so."

"You're wearing a suit. Do you work for the government?"

"A really cool part of the government."

"What's it called?"

"You'll find out," Coulson grinned.

Philip's eyebrows furrowed, as if he couldn't decide which question to ask next. Doing so brought his attention to the helmet still on his head, and then he asked," Do you still have out Captain America helmet?"

"Of course." It sat proudly in his office with the rest of the 1940's memoribilia.

"And… and our Captain America action figures?" Philip questioned, holding the toy up as if to clarify.

Coulson nodded. Right next to the helmet.

"And…" Philip stooped over to also pick up the little tin shield with the red, white, and blue logo of Captain America," our Captain America shield?"

Well, actually… "It got broken," Coulson admitted regretfully," but don't worry, you'll get a better one eventually." In fact, it's one of Howard Stark's prototypes, which Coulson may or may not have snatched from Tony Stark's house a couple years ago.

"Oh…" Philip deflated, a bit upset by the knowledge that he wouldn't forever have his toy shield. So… Coulson grinned and quietly said," You know… you get to meet him…"

THUNK! There was a clatter as the shield and action figure fell to the floor and a sharp intake as Philip gasped. The look on his face, Coulson could only think of one word, priceless. Even as he felt the little tugging from Fitzsimmons -obviously having fixed the relic now- he cherished the look of shock on his younger self's face

"Ask for his signature," he said, before a wave of gold light brought him back to the present, still grinning.


End file.
